Partners
by Alkenet
Summary: A demon who hated her heritage, and a spirit who wanted to help. Brought together by fate, they formed an unbreakable bond. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Alkenet: I should've made this story first so then people who read my other stories, "Spread your Wings" and "A Simple Change" wouldn't get confused.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

* * *

Name: Lilith

Age: Younger than Advent

Occupation: Third most powerful demon in the Underworld.

Description: Yellow topaz eyes with a thin jet colored pupil. Has long trailing black hair resembling ink. Wears punk/gothic clothing with a black headband. Wields a ridiculously large broadsword on her back. The sword has a black blade with a red tint, and the hilt is black with a single red gem resembling an eye.

Profile: Lilith left the Underworld for various unknown reasons except to those who have a close relationship with her. She has an optimistic, childlike and mischievous persona and has a short and very violent temper.

Name: Advent

Age: Older than Origin, but younger than Maxwell

Occupation: the summon spirit of Time.

Description: Short, emerald hair reaching the nape of his neck and has jade green eyes that seem to look deep into your soul. Clothing consists of a green vest over a white dress shirt and had black dress pants. Wields a long white staff that holds a shining blue gem at the top.

Profile: His leadership over the other summon spirits was decided by his element, Time, which is supposedly the strongest elemental. He has a kind, parental personality, and although he seems rather serious, Advent does have a sense of humor. Prone to massive headaches.

* * *

Alkenet: I know this isn't really a chapter, but I just wanted to give you an image of how I see these two.


	2. Chapter 2

Alkenet: So, this story will explain how and why Lilith and Advent became friends and why Lilith is a Spirit-in-training. It is also an excuse for me to practice my descriptive writing, which is practically non-existant. But enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 2

A young demon was running down a dark red corridor, her breaths coming in short gasps. Behind her, an army of reanimated bat-winged skeletons armed with swords, spears, crossbows, any type of weapon you could think of, was chasing the demon. She looked back and began to run faster, _'I can't let them catch me!' _She thought, _'I have to get out of here!' _She opened a large ornate gate covered in various bones placed randomly on the doors.

The next hallway was just as long as the previous, but the decorations along the walls were different. They were covered in blood, as was the floor, and from the walls hung large collections of torture devices used for the unfortunate souls that were brought there. The demon glared with disgust at the 'decorations' and her hate at her race and birthplace grew more if possible. She turned right and saw that this hallway had armors used as statues. She knocked them down in an effort to slow down her pursuers.

She turned down another hallway and headed for her room. As she reached it she immediately went inside, locked the door and grabbed her things, all packed and ready. She threw her pack over her shoulder and placed her prized Nyx, a ridiculously large broadsword, on her back and ran back outside. She ran down the last hallway out of the Underworld. She was finally out, but she knew that she was far from free. There was still her 'beloved brother'.

"Lilith."

The demon turned around to face the demon who had called her name.

"Why are you running away?" The demon asked.

"Why do you think?!" Lilith shouted, "I hate the way you guys do things around here!"

The demon laughed, "After all these centuries, you still don't call me by name? Do you even remember it?"

"Of course I do, how could I forget it?" Lilith growled, "It's the same name that you carved into my back so I wouldn't forget who holds more power over me!"

"Ah, I remember," the demon sighed wistfully, "'Lucifer', and my writing was exquisite."

"You mean hacking away at my back?!" Lilith yelled.

"You look at things in such a negative manner dear sister," Lucifer walked closer to Lilith as she backed away, "Can't you accept yourself for who you are?"

"I hate being a demon!" Lilith pointed at Lucifer, her body shaking in anger, "And you made me hate being a demon even more! Torturing the souls thrown into this place and making them endure so much pain! Can't you let them repent for their sins?! So that maybe they can go to Heaven and have a better afterlife?"

Lucifer chuckled, "My dear sister, we are demons, heartless beings; we're supposed to enjoy the pain and torture we inflict, why do you think we have such attacks like, "Massacre" and "Devour"(1)? It's to hurt, to cause as much pain as possible," Lucifer opened his arms as if to embrace Lilith, "So stop running my cherished little sister, you wouldn't want to make me sad do you?"

"Sad?" Now it was Lilith's turn to laugh, "You just said that demons were heartless! You can't feel any other emotion than twisted happiness! And I'm running away regardless! I hate this place and I hate you and your devout followers!" Lilith raised her hand and a purple magic rune appeared under her, "Thunder Storm (2)!" Streaks of lighting fell from the blood red sky.

"Augh!" Lucifer blocked his eyes, not expecting his sister to attack so suddenly. Lilith took this chance to run towards the gate of the Underworld and escaped to the Mortal World (3).

* * *

Lilith slouched, "Man, 10,000 years and that spell still wears me out," She stood straight and looked around the surrounding area, thick growths of greenery was all she could see, "Okay, I'm in a forest, not exactly where I wanted to go, but it's good enough, now how did that spell go again?" She scratched her head, "Ah!" She snapped her fingers, "Okay," She readied herself, "Holy beings, send down upon this world your salvation, Celestial Gate!" A bright pure white light momentarily blinded her and when the light disappeared, a large white gate with one angel on either side holding the doors.

"Let's hope the summon spirits don't mind talking to a demon…" Lilith placed her hand on the gate and she quickly pulled back, her hand was terribly burned, "Ow…crap, that hurt," She held her burnt hand gingerly, "But I have to go in," She placed both of her hands on the gate and pushed. The gate opened, but her hands were almost burned to a crisp, "I just have to ask and explain, I didn't run away from the most advanced army in the Underworld and attacked that bastard for nothing."

She walked through and saw pure white walls decorated with portraits of the summon spirits. She walked down the hall, pain shooting up her legs for walking on the ground meant only for those untainted with sin. She stopped walking when she came to a large door labeled 'Conference Room'. Lilith took a deep breath and walked through, she saw that the white room was empty, but not for long, water had flowed in, fire burned, wind blew Lilith's hair wildly around her face, a small blizzard chilled the room, a large pillar of earth grew from the ground, the shadows in the room began to grow, light shined from the other side of the room, a large wooden staff fell from the sky and stuck into the ground, four lances floated into the room and revolved around one another and lastly, a ticking of a clock resounded in the room. The summon spirits had appeared.

Undine, the summon spirit of water, Efreet, the spirit of fire, Slyph, the summon spirits of wind, Celsius, ice, Gnome, earth, Shadow, darkness, Luna and Aska, light, Maxwell, birth, Origin, creation, and Advent, the spirit of Time.

Celsius spoke first, "Why are you here _demon_?" Her voice was cold(4).

"We've no need of a tainted soul," said Efreet, his hands began to flare.

"Yeah, what's a demon doing out here?" Gnome was jumping with excited curiosity.

These small phrases made the some spirits curious and some angry. Advent raised his hand, "Calm down everyone," He said, his voice filled with authority and sounded young but also ancient, "Let's be courteous to our guest, she doesn't seem hostile," Advent turned to Lilith, "Now, what's your name?"

"I am Lilith," she answered, her voice firm.

"What is your purpose here in our realm?"

"I wish to renounce my title as demon and become a summon spirit."

"…Impossible…" Shadow growled.

"Not exactly Shadow," Undine said, "One could train to become a spirit, like Celsius and I did."

Celsius just crossed her arms in a huff and looked away.

"Undine speaks the truth," Maxwell said, his voice scratchy, "And besides, when do you ever see a demon wanting to become a spirit?"

"It's suspicious," Origin argued, "What demon would want to become a summon spirit?"

"Apparently this one," Luna looked at Lilith, her eyes kind.

"I think it'd be pretty interesting having a demon in our ranks!" exclaimed Fairess.

"Remember, Lilith doesn't want to be a demon anymore, so I'm sure she doesn't like being called that" Advent looked at Lilith, his voice becoming warmer, "Alright Lilith, until you become a summon spirit, you shall become a spirit-in-training and train under one of us, is that clear?"

Lilith nodded.

"Alright then, so who wants to teach our new trainee the ways of a summon spirit?" Advent looked around.

The conference room was filled with murmurs and whispers. Both Advent and Lilith sweat dropped, "Okay!" Advent called out, the room became quiet, "If we can't decide on who will teach Lilith, then I'll teach her."

Lilith stared at Advent, _'What? _Him_, teaching _me_?'_

"But Advent, you're always so busy, how will you find time to teach her?" Undine asked.

"I'll find some way, don't worry, I'm the summon spirit of Time."

All the summon spirits looked at Lilith and she immediately bowed, "Um, uh, thank you very much!"

"You're welcome young'un!" Maxwell said.

"You're all dismissed," Advent waved his hand, and the spirits left and went back to their respective rooms. He turned to Lilith, "So what do you think of our realm so far?"

"To be honest, I didn't think it'd be so white."

Advent chuckled, "We like to keep this place clean," Advent's smile turned into a small frown, "Now what's your real reason for becoming a summon spirit?"

Lilith flinched, "Uh…"

"Don't think I didn't notice, people like you aren't usually so proper, and when you're like that, you're trying to hide something."

"I wanted to get away from the Underworld," Lilith admitted, "I hated the way they did everything, and how they tortured those souls," Lilith sighed sadly, "I would always see more blood everyday, and the screams, their pitiful screams, they begged and pleaded for the other demons to stop," Lilith started to tremble, "Those were the souls of people who committed suicide and the children who somehow stumbled into the Underworld, and I could only stand back and watch because some bastard held me back."

Advent placed a warm hand on Lilith's head, "Alright, I understand, you don't need to say anymore," Advent ruffled Lilith's hair affectionately, "I'll do whatever I can to have you become a summon spirit."

Lilith looked at Advent with wide eyes, "Thanks." She sniffed, "I think I'm gonna cry."

Advent sighed, "You're such an oddball."

"Thank you!" Lilith grinned.

* * *

1: Massacre: exactly what it sounds like. Devour: Sucks up blood, looks like a black sphere that fits in your palm, and feels like you're holding something solid, but it's actually a liquid, because the blood it collects is for demons to get an energy boost, but can be used for many other different purposes.

2: Thunder Storm: Like Lighting, but it sends down more than one lighting bolt.

3: Mortal World: you guys should know what that is.

4: Get it? Celsius? Cold? Summon Spirit of Ice? AHAHAHAHAHA! –shot- Ow, okay, I know that was a stupid pun…

Review if you'd like!


	3. Chapter 3

Alkenet: OMG! Reviews! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I appreciate them very much! So, Zeni Ooru, and Tanali, you both get a Lilith plushie!

To Tanali: Yes, this isn't a self-insert, it will explain the history of Advent and Lilith's friendship.

WARNING: This chapter will contain many lengthy flashbacks. So…BEWARE!

"talking"

'_thinking'_

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Also, if I get any facts wrong about the military, I'd like to say, I got it off Wikipedia.

* * *

"Now Lilith, before we begin your training, I'd like to know about your past," Advent said.

"W-what? Why?" Lilith seemed apprehensive.

"I just want to know more about my current student," Advent explained, "but if you don't want to tell me that's just fine."

"No, no," Lilith shook her head, "I'll...tell you…"

**Flashback**

_A young female demon was in a large room with books strewn all over the floor and tables. She was on the floor skimming through a thick book titled, "Curses, Seals and other forms of Demonic Magic". She picked up the book and rolled on her back._

"_Hmmm, 'to execute a "Decay" spell, simply shout the word "rot" after charging your energy and it will cause your enemy to deteriorate.'" Lilith rolled on to her stomach and read the rest of the passage, "'If executed incorrectly it may cause the target's body to wither away until they are literally skin and bones.' Yikes, that's scary," Lilith stated sarcastically. She flipped through the pages until she saw the word "Devour". She began to read._

"_Devour: absorbs blood and other bodily fluids/solids for nutrients. To execute a "Devour" raise one hand, palm face up, and concentrate dark energy into your palm. A sphere will form and will automatically 'suck up' spilt blood, flesh, anything that will be needed for nutrients. The sphere itself feels soft but is as solid as crystal. Despite the way it feels, it is completely safe to ingest." Lilith blinked, "Wow, why did I even pick up this book? I already know this stuff." Lilith closed the book and put it away. She looked at the clock and froze. It was time for the daily torture._

_She immediately ran straight to her room and closed the door. Lilith hated this time of day. Even in the safe haven of her room, she could still hear the pained screams of fallen and lost souls. Lilith clenched her hands throughout the hour even though her nails pierced deeply into her palms. When it was a quarter of the way done, Lilith unclenched her hands showing bloody, crescent shaped cuts, and covered her ears even though blood was beginning to seep through her soon-to-be scars._

"_Damn it, I can still hear them," Lilith muttered. She fell to her knees with her back crouched over her lap and stayed in that position until the hour was over._

_When it was done, Lilith straightened her back and looked at her door, the only thing protecting her from the gory hallway. She moved her hands away form her ears, her cuts now had scabs. Lilith stared at her hands, she was trembling. Suddenly, she punched the wall._

"_Damn it! Why can't be stronger!? Then I would've been able to do something!" Lilith whispered harshly._

_Knock, knock_

_Lilith stared hard at the door._

_Knock, knock_

"_Are you alright Lady Lilith?"_

_It was someone from her division, a friend, Morrigan._

"…_Come in," Lilith said._

_The door opened to reveal a young demon woman wearing a black dress and a cloak made of crow feathers. Morrigan was a demon whose symbol was crows._

"_I heard a large sound coming from here, is anything wrong?" she asked._

_Lilith sighed, "I'm fine."_

"_Are you sure?" the soldier tilted her head, her cloak ruffling from her movement._

"_I'm sure, if you don't have any other business here then please leave."_

_Morrigan bowed, "Understood." And she closed the door behind her._

_Lilith placed a hand on her forehead, "I need to stop being so paranoid, that guy's not always going to be the one knocking on my door." She shakily stood up went back to the room full of books, her other sanctuary._

**End Flashback**

"You said "division"; does that mean you were in the demon army?" Advent asked.

"No, I was actually a Major General, my bro-I mean a bastard was a Brigadier General and another bastard was Lieutenant General," Lilith explained.

"And I'm guessing the first 'bastard' was your brother, and the second your father?"

"Yep, but they're both assholes to me, so I don't really care."

"I see…"

"Do you want me to continue?" Lilith asked.

"Yes, please, go on."

**Flashback**

_Everyday, Lilith would spend hours and hours either in the library or her room polishing her broadsword. And everyday, someone from her division, usually the Morrigan, would check on her because they feared that Lilith would lose her sanity and turn into her bloodthirsty brother, Lucifer. And one day, while Lilith was in her room, someone knocked on her door. She immediately froze. That knock wasn't Morrigan's._

"_Hello dear sister," Lucifer had opened the door, but couldn't go inside since Lilith had put charms and seals around her room._

"_What do you want bastard?" Lilith crossed her arms._

_Lucifer smiled, but it held no warmth, "I just wanted to check up on you, I noticed that Morrigan kept coming in, so, I wanted to know if you were alright."_

_Lilith scoffed, "Yeah right, you never care about anyone but yourself, you selfish masochist."_

_Lucifer chuckled, "You definitely speak truth my dear sister, I am selfish," His smile grew wide and maniacal, "Once again, you've seen right through me, I suppose there's no use trying to hide why I really came here."_

_Lilith's lips curled into a snarl, "Just spit it out already."_

"_It'll be my pleasure…" Lucifer's grin became dark. He raised his hand and a black aura surrounded Lilith._

"_What!?" Lilith tried moving._

"_Your seals can't always protect you dear sister," Lucifer flicked his hand back and Lilith came flying out of her room._

"_Ugh, what the hell…" Lilith grumbled as she landed._

"_I found a way to get past those seal's around your room; it seems you forgot who the stronger one is," Lucifer teleported himself and Lilith to a dark room._

"_Where are we?" Lilith demanded._

_Lucifer chuckled, "My own personal torture room, like it?"_

"_What do you think you ass?" Lilith growled._

"_Oh come now, what language is that for a young lady like you dear sister?" Lucifer dragged Lilith to a wall and chained her wrists. After he made sure her arms were secure, he picked up a sword and walked back to Lilith, "I think it's time for a lesson."_

_Lilith struggled against her bonds "Let me go!"_

"_Not yet, I haven't even started," Lucifer raised his sword and made a straight cut down Lilith's back._

"_AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Lilith cried out. Blood spewed out of her wound._

_Lucifer said nothing and brought down his sword again, making an even deeper cut horizontally at the bottom of the first cut._

_Lilith cried out painfully again._

_Once more, Lucifer said nothing and made a curved slice resembling a 'u'._

_Another scream._

_Lucifer's grip tightened on the sword's handle, and made a C shaped slash next to the 'u'. Throughout the hour, or hours, Lucifer carved his name into his sister's back. And after every cut, slice, and hack, Lilith cried out painfully and tearfully. After Lucifer was done tearing apart his sister's back, he sheathed his sword and unlatched the cuffs holding Lilith's wrists and let her fall to the bloodied floor, breathing heavily._

"_I hope this will help you remember that I am and always will be stronger than you, my dear sister, I really don't want to do that to you again," Lucifer opened the door, "I'm sure you'll be able to find your way back."_

_The door shut, leaving a weakened Lilith limp and unconscious on the floor in the room._

**End Flashback**

"He really did that?" Advent stared hard at Lilith.

"Want to see proof?" Lilith raised the back of her shirt, showing her scars. Her back seemed to have been viciously hacked and in big, long cuts, her scars spelled 'Lucifer' surrounded by barbed wires and spiked vines.

"Why would he do such a thing?" Advent gently ran his fingers across her scars.

"It's just how he is," Lilith pulled down her shirt when Advent pulled his hand back, "Those damn demons are just masochists, I should be lucky I didn't turn out like them."

"Why didn't you?" Advent seemed interested.

Lilith sighed, "I'm not really sure myself, maybe it's because of my parents…"

"What about them?"

"Well, I definitely know that old bastard is the "Ruler of the Underworld", and my mom, I think she was either human or elf."

"So you're a half demon?" Advent tilted his head.

Lilith nodded, "That's what the old man said."

"I see…" Advent seemed in deep thought, "Lilith."

She raised her head, "Yeah?"

"May I take a sample of your blood?"

Lilith cringed, "Sample? As in, using needles to suck out my blood?"

Advent nodded.

"No way man, no way in He- err, in any world, I _hate _needles," Lilith inched away from the green haired spirit.

Advent grabbed her arm, "Lilith, I think it might help me understand why being a half demon affects your thinking."

Lilith grimaced, but gave in, "Fine, just…be gentle okay?"

"I'll be as gentle as possible," Advent held a syringe in one hand and a damp cloth in the other. He rubbed the cloth on a spot in Lilith's arm and slowly stuck the needle in and drew enough blood to fill the cylinder with a dark red, nearly black, liquid, "Interesting, your blood is thicker than a human's blood and considerably darker, fascinating."

"Yeah, yeah, just get that thing away from me," Lilith glared at the small needle held in her 'teacher's' hand and watched as the small hole in her arm healed itself.

"Alright, alright it's over, no need to cry," Advent put away the syringe.

"I am not crying!" Lilith pouted.

"Then explain that tear hanging on to your lower eyelid," Advent pointed to a small crystalline drop on Lilith's right eye.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Lilith hastily rubbed her eye, "There's no tear!"

Advent chuckled, "Really? Well then, it must have been the lighting."

"Grr, shut it!" Lilith grumbled, "Do you want to know more or what?"

"Please continue," Advent was still chuckling.

**Flashback**

"_Ugh…" Lilith woke up. It had been a few hours since Lucifer left. She looked around and saw nothing but darkness._

"_Damn that bastard," Lilith was breathing heavily, "What the hell is he thinking?" She tried to stand up but fell due to sharp pains running throughout her body._

"_I should call Morrigan…" Lilith reached into her pocket and pulled out a small device, "Morrigan…are you there?"_

"_Milady?" Morrigan responded, "Where are you? I went to check up on you and you weren't in your room."_

"_The torture room…" Lilith was getting tired._

"_Wh-What?!" Morrigan exclaimed, she was worried, "I'll come right away! Please hang on!" She hung up._

_Lilith let out a heavy sigh, "You better come soon…" The door suddenly slammed open and revealed Morrigan._

"_Lady Lilith!" she cried and ran towards her general._

"_Heh, that was fast…" Lilith fell unconscious._

**End Flashback**

"You seem to have a lot of trust for Morrigan," Advent pointed out.

"Of course," Lilith scoffed, "She was the only one worried about my well-being along with my sanity, the other grunts were scared of me going insane and tended to stay away from me until training."

**Flashback**

_A few hours later Lilith woke up to find herself in her room, "Wha…?"_

"_Are you alright milady?" Morrigan asked, her voice was filled with worry._

"_Well, let's see, I'm laying on my stomach because my back was practically torn out, I loss an enormous amount of blood, and my head's starting to swim, hm, I'm just peachy!" Lilith finished with a grin._

"_You must be with all that talking," Morrigan replied, "Oh, and while you were resting, I found an old friend of yours." As soon as Morrigan finished a red-grey blur flew into the room._

_Lilith gasped, "I-is that-?"_

_Morrigan nodded, "I think you might be able to sit up milady." Lilith immediately shot up from her bed._

"_Selene!?" She shouted._

_The owl, Selene, hooted cheerfully._

"_Oh, come here sweetie!" Lilith held out her arms and the large owl flew straight into her arms, "I missed you, where'd you go?"_

_She hooted again and nuzzled the crook of Lilith's neck._

**End Flashback**

"You have a pet?" Advent asked.

"No! Not a pet!" Lilith childishly shook her head, "A friend, a friend!"

"Mind telling me how you became acquainted with your friend?"

Lilith blinked, "What? I'm sorry, I didn't understand a word."

Advent sighed, "How did you meet Selene?"

"Oh!" Lilith exclaimed, "Well…"

**Flashback**

"_Agh…" Lilith grumbled, "How the hell did I get lost?" Lilith was just taking a stroll around the large garden behind the enormous mansion and somehow became lost in the twists and turns of the overgrown vines that grew on the arches, "Grr, this is bad, it's getting late and if he catches me breaking curfew…oh man, oh man, what am I going to do?" _

"_Hoo…"_

_Lilith's head shot up, "Who's there?" she raised her hand over to the handle of Nyx._

"_Hoo…"_

_Lilith turned around trying to find the owner of the sound._

"_Hoo…"_

_Her head shot to a tunnel where the sound echoed from. Lilith bit her lip and went through, following the resounding hoots. "Hoo…hoo…hoo"_

_When Lilith reached the end of the tunnel, she realized that she was outside. Unfortunately, the bright red moon was already high in the midnight sky. Lilith had broken curfew. "Aw crap…" Lilith muttered, "I'll have to sneak around to get back inside."_

"_Hoo…"_

"_Damn it, who's there?!" Lilith turned and saw in a tree, a red-grey bird, an owl to be more specific, its amber eyes boring into her bright topaz eyes. "What the?"_

"_Hoo!" The owl hooted cheerfully, happy to have found that it helped Lilith escape the maze of a garden._

"_Well, hi," Lilith said, her head slightly tilted._

"_Hoo-hoo-hoo!" The owl swooped down and landed gracefully on Lilith's shoulder and nuzzled her neck._

"_Aren't you friendly," Lilith chuckled lightly while she rubbed the owl's head._

"_Hoo," It rubbed against Lilith's hand._

"_So what are you?" Lilith asked, "Guy? Girl?"_

"_Hoo-hoo."_

"_Girl then," Lilith concluded, "Can I name you?"_

_She nodded._

"_Hm…" Lilith held her chin in thought, "Well, your name should deal with the night…how about Selene? I hear that name's somehow associated with the moon, and the moon is usually seen clearly at night."_

"_Hoooo!" She hooted happily._

"_Alright then, Selene it is," Lilith scratched the owl's chest._

**End Flashback**

"After that, I always stayed out late in the garden to talk with her," Lilith explained.

"Talk?" Advent asked.

"Well, yeah, I'm well versed in many animal languages," Lilith said.

"Even 'Owl'?"

"Yep!" Lilith chirped.

Advent's eye twitched, "Alright, that's…interesting…odd, but…interesting…"

"I know right?" Lilith grinned widely, "But back to my recovery,"

**Flashback**

_Selene was still rubbing against Lilith's neck while the two conversed._

"_So, how long was I out?" Lilith asked gently scratching the top of the owl's head._

"_Quite a few hours Lady Lilith," Morrigan answered, "Your wounds were very deep."_

"_So where's the asshole?" Lilith asked bluntly._

"_Uh, well, he's been in his room ever since you fell unconscious," Morrigan still wasn't used to Lilith's nicknames for her family._

"_Hoo-hoo," Selene cooed, it seemed she wanted attention._

_Lilith sighed, "Don't be like that Selene, if you didn't disappear so much you'd get more attention from me." Selene's head lowered and she she somehow looked like she was pouting._

"_You're almost as childish as I am," Lilith retorted._

"_Milady?" Morrigan asked._

"_Yeah?"_

"_May I leave? I just remembered that I need to feed my crows."_

"_Then you're dismissed," Lilith waved her hand. Morrigan bowed and left the room, her cloak fluttering behind her. Lilith let out a big breath and relaxed against her pillows, "Selene," she began._

"_Hoo?" Selene tilted her head to the side._

"_If I left this place, would you be able to find me?"_

_The owl nodded. Lilith smiled and patted Selene's head, "You act so much like a pet, you're supposed to be a friend."_

"_Hoo…" Selene hooted lowly._

"_You _want _to be my pet?" Lilith asked, shocked._

_Selene nodded._

"_You sure? I want to give you as much freedom as I can give you," Lilith warned._

_Selene hopped up to Lilith's neck, sat down, ruffled her feathers and curled up right where Lilith's pulse was strongest._

_Lilith chuckled, "Alright, I get it, if you want to be my pet, than you can be my pet." Lilith scratched her owl's chest before falling asleep._

**End Flashback**

"Where is she now?" Advent asked.

"I don't know, Selene disappeared yesterday," Lilith explained.

Advent sighed, "Well, that's enough story telling today."

"Hey wait a sec," Lilith straightened her back, "What's your story? How'd you become the "leader" of the summon spirits?"

Advent was silent for a while before he answered, "I'll tell you sometime soon, don't worry about it."

"Hmph," Lilith scoffed, and followed Advent out the room.

* * *

Alkenet: Sorry for the long flashbacks. And FYI, this story will also tell us how Advent and Lilith know Kratos, Yuan, Mithos and Martel.

Lilith: Hello peoples!

Alkenet: Oh look, it's the star of the story, Lilith.

Lilith: You don't sound very excited.

Alkenet: It's almost midnight, I have a huge test tomorrow, what do you think I SHOULD feel?

Lilith: Uh, excited?

Alkenet: Advent, where are you?

Advent: Right here.

Alkenet: Can you smack her for me?

Advent: With pleasure. –smacks the back of Lilith's head-

Lilith: Ow! What was that for!?

Alkenet: For being so blunt.

Lilith: You made me like this, you should blame yourself.

Alkenet: Lilith, are you trying to make go back to being partly emo?

Lilith:……No…

Alkenet: Good, 'cause if you did, I'd delete you.

Advent: This has gone on far too long, please review if you'd like, the authoress doesn't like telling people what to do.


End file.
